Last Night
by Ryette
Summary: A short, weird oneshot about waking up together, and Mrs. Weasley's reaction to her son and Hermione's relationship. Rating may change if necessary. No flames, R&R!


A/N: This is short, rated T so no inappropriate stuff. At least, I don't think so. Review!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Last Night**

Patches of light danced behind Hermione's eyelids as she woke late one morning. She didn't want to wake up just yet, due to an ache between her legs and a mild headache from having one too many firewhiskeys to drink last night.

She could feel a warm presence wrapped around her body, but she still didn't turn. She could be sure who it was, after all she had a boyfriend. Still, she didn't want to turn in case she saw a random man.

Finally, she opened her eyes and saw the comforting, cream colored walls and blue plaid sheets of her boyfriend's room at the Burrow. A relieved sigh shook her body.

She rolled her naked body onto her other side, careful not to disturb whoever was holding onto her tightly.

A man with soft auburn hair sticking up every which way was next to her, his arms wrapped around her and his face buried in his pillow.

Hermione wanted to wake him up, but didn't on purpose. She instead settled for moving around quite a bit on the mattress. She contemplated running her hands down his body to see if he'd wake up, when her restlessness didn't work. Her hand brushed against some part of his anatomy, and she felt it grow a bit hard.

Oops. The last thing she needed was a horny boyfriend right now. Not that she didn't like it, but she had had enough of that last night.

"'Mione...," he groaned. Apparently he was awake now. A smile played about Hermione's lips as she watched him slowly come to his senses.

"Good morning," she greeted. He didn't say anything, but he flipped her over onto her back underneath him and kissed her neck.

"You know, you really shouldn't do that to me when I'm not completely conscious," he said, his voice muffled against her skin.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she said, trying not to sound breathless as he sucked on her collarbone.

"Not like you'd regret getting me in your pants any day," he said huskily. He began to move a hand down her stomach, but never got to finish what they had started.

"GEORGE! You have been asleep for almost TEN hours and breakfast has been ready for THREE. You had better get yourself up out of that bed and-OH!" an angry voice turned surprised traveled up the stairs, getting closer until the person reached the room.

"I-I...," Mrs. Weasley stuttered, upon seeing her son naked in bed with his secret girlfriend.

"H-Her-Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley stumbled through her name as George rolled reluctantly off of Hermione, pulling up the bed sheets as he did so.

"Mum! Do you mind _knocking?_" he said crossly, trying to cover up as much of them as possible. Hermione looked mortified at being caught in this position with the most unlikely of people.

Mrs. Weasley did not move, merely stood at the doorway looking almost as terrified as Hermione. "How long has this been...going on?"

George grinned and looked at Hermione. "I'd say about eight months, wouldn't you agree?"

Hermione nodded, her eyes not leaving Mrs. Weasley's embarrassed face.

When Mrs. Weasley began to ask more questions (What happened to start it? How did it happen?), Hermione decided that George was taking this way too casually. She rubbed his leg gently, knowing exactly the spot on his thigh that aroused him.

"Well, we were outside last summer at the pond and-," George interrupted himself with a loud groan, and Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened to their fullest extent at the sudden bump in the covers. George turned himself a bit to hide it.

"Never mind, I don't want to know! Just get dressed and come downstairs!" Mrs. Weasley trilled, and she hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Want to finish it?" George growled, holding himself above Hermione with his muscular arms. He bent down to kiss her, but she held up a hand.

"Who knows who'll walk in this time?" she said quietly, motioning to the door.

George grabbed his wand, pointed it over his shoulder, locked the door, and put a silencing charm on the room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was nearly two in the afternoon when George and Hermione finally made an appearance in the kitchen.

"You're just in time for lunch," Mrs. Weasley said, her face turning bright red as she served them both thick tomato soups.

"It smells delicious, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, carrying her bowl to the table. As she sat down to eat, she noticed everyone in the kitchen was staring at her and George.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Had fun shagging all morning, then?" Fred asked cheerfully. Hermione choked on her soup and milk nearly flew out of George's nose.

"MUM!" George shouted, rounding on her. "Why did you tell them that?"

"I-I didn't...I just said that you were both asleep and they put two and two together...," Mrs. Weasley said, busying herself with cutting bread.

"We didn't need that, anyway. You two stumbled in here all drunk last night around midnight or so and you were all over each other by the time you reached the stairs," Ginny piped up. Harry snorted.

Hermione glared at everyone and began to eat her soup huffily.

George just wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned. "Hey, they saved us the trouble of finding a good way to tell everyone. Don't let your glass be half empty," he said.

"Your glass is half empty because the other half of spilled out your nose," Hermione said back.

"Ouch, that hurt," George said mockingly, clutching his chest as though in pain.

Sure, they had a weird relationship, but that was kept them together...the spontaneous-ness, the random odd humor, everything.

To everyone, including themselves, they were a great couple.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ok, the is really weird. I know it's pretty dumb at the end, but I really wanted to post another twin/Hermy.

Review, no flames though. I might redo the end...but consider this an early holiday present.

-DSA


End file.
